The Wrong Timeline Christmas special
by Vegitoisbae
Summary: Black and Zamasu host a fantastic Christmas Party!


**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball gt, or Dragon Ball Super.**

 **An Author's Note: Hello! We are here again with an early Christmas present other than The Wrong Timeline Senior Year we bring y'all a special Christmas story with the Goku Gang. Enjoy friends**

Christmas Special: Zamasu and Goku Black's Christmas Party

"It was snowy cold, well if it's snowing you know that's it gotta be cold so let's start that over, ahem, It was a winter wonderland in Universe 10 Gowasu's mansion," The narrator spoke

 **Universe 10 Supreme Kai planet**

"Perfect!" Black said as she finished decorating his little Christmas tree in his room

"Black come help me tell the slaves how to hang the lights on the house," Zamasu popped in

"Alright," Black responded

"The brothers' favorite holiday was at last here: Christmas, they always went all out with the decorations, lights, etc." The narrator explained

"Now turn them on!" Zamasu ordered

"Wow, beautiful Zamasu you did a splendid job with the lights," Gowasu stated as all stood in front of the mansion marveling the beautifully lighted mansion

"Goku Black also helped," Zamasu said

"Then great jobs boys," Gowasu corrected

"Hey Gowasu, I wondering if we can invite our friends and throw a little Christmas party," Black suggested

"That sounds great; Zamasu would like your friends to come over?" Gowasu asked his favorite child

"Yeah," Zamasu agreed

"So the plan was set the brothers would throw a fun, Christmas party for them and their friends, and the invitations were sent," The narrator said

 **At Goku's house**

"Kakarrot you received a letter, oh and it has one of those stamped things like the old times," Gine called as she brought the letter in

"From who?" Goku questioned

"Um… oh Black and Zamasu, looks like it's a Christmas party," Gine read

"Mom, don't open my mail!" Goku yelled

"Well are you going to go?" Gine asked

"Yeah, it'd probably be a party to remember," Goku said

 **At Vegeta's house**

"Vegeta you got mail!" Tarble called as he entered their home, "Wow a fancy one too, is it from-,"

"-Just give me it," Vegeta snatched the letter from Tarble

"Who is it from?" Tarble asked

"Tarble, get out of my business," Vegeta stated

"Hey mister don't be rude to Tarble, you better start shaping up," Vegeta's mom came in to defend Tarble

"Grrr," Vegeta growled as he went to his room, "HeY MisTeR dOn'T bE RudE tO TaRBle, shut the hell up I do whatever I want damn," he mumbled up the stairs

"Keep it up Vegeta!" Vegeta's mom threatened

*Door slam*

"Wow their throwing a Christmas party, well it beats staying here," Vegeta said to himself as he finished reading the letter

 **Chichi's casa**

"Chichi would you be a doll and get the mail for me?" Ox king asked

"Fine," Chichi sighed, "Oo I got a letter, and a fancy one too," she said as she opened the letter carefully and read it, "Hey dad I'm going to Black's Christmas party tomorrow!"

"What did you say down there?" Ox king asked unsure what his daughter said, however Chichi ignored him and went back inside the house

 **17 and 18's cave**

"Mail is here," 16 announced as he entered the modernized cave

"We get mail here? Wait we have a legitimate address?" Cell questioned

"Not really some person just swung by and handed me this saying it's for No.17 and No.18" 16 explained

"Weird," Cell replied as he resumed watching curling

"16 did you say we got mail!" 18 popped out excitedly

"Correct, it's for you and No.17," 16 responded

"17!" 18 called out

"Shh! 18 really, I'm watching the game," Cell stated

"Sorry," 18 whispered, "17," she silently yelled

"What is it 18," 17 merged out of his room

"I said I'm watching the game!" Cell yelled

In the kitchen

"We're invited to Zamasu and Goku Black's party," 18 said

"Alright we can go, it sounds fun," 17 smiled, "I wonder who took the time to stamp this fancy stamp?" he questioned

 **Bulma's house**

"Little bitch, little bitch, little- oh there you are," Mrs. Briefs called Bulma

"Shut up I came to get a drink," Bulma explained

"Doesn't matter you came, here a letter from the sons' of your father's boss, they're throwing a party," Mrs. Briefs said

"Can you not open my mail," Bulma responded

"It's my house, and I get the mail so I can do whatever I please," Mrs. Briefs said as she walked off

 **The day of the Christmas Party 7:00pm**

"Alright is everything ready?" Black asked

"Basically, I got the paper and pens, crafting box, and the maids and servants are setting up the game area, and the Hot Chocolate bar," Zamasu explained

"Great," Black replied, "but I'll have eggnog for those who don't want hot chocolate, speaking of which," Black added as he took a gulp of his eggnog

"Bleh," Zamasu shook his head in disgust

"Ah, nothing beats eggnog," Black sighed as he wiped his mouth, "Hey don't forget to start the Christmas playlist I made when the guest start to arrive," He ordered a servant

 **The Christmas party begins 8:00pm**

"Hey guys," Goku waved as he was the first to arrive viva instant transmission

"Hey," The brother's greeted

"Wow you guys went all out with the Christmas decorations and stuff," Goku observed

*Knock, knock*

"Come in," Black said

"Wow the lights look great," 17 said as he opened the door

"Yeah, and with the snow it just makes it feel more Christmassy," 18 replied

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Chichi came in next

"Alright close the door your letting all the cold air in," Goku stated being the only one not wearing anything warm but his regular attire

*Knock, knock*

"Come in," Black said once more

"Wow, I thought the outside already screamed Christmas fanatics but the inside, how'd you get that huge Christmas tree to fit inside?" Vegeta asked as he saw the very decorated inside

"Is this everyone?" Zamasu asked

"No, were missing Bulma," Chichi answered

*Knock, knock*

"That must be her," Chichi said

"It's open," Black stated

"Hey, everyone," Bulma came in

"Well everyone is here now, so let's start the party!" Black cheered

"Firsts things first; writing our letters to Santa," Zamasu instructed

"Alright, follow us to the living room," Black ordered

"Hold up, I'm sorry did you say write letters to Santa?" Goku questioned

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Zamasu threatened

"You guys still believe in Santa?" Bulma asked

"Yeah, because Santa is real," Black argued

"Is that eggnog?" Vegeta questioned

"Eggnog?!" Goku's face lit up

"Yes, if you're so thirsty you can go ahead and get **only one.** " Black replied

"Fine," Vegeta said as he and Goku quickly grabbed a bottle of eggnog

"Anyways, find a spot and start writing your letters," Zamasu said

"I even have the feather pen and ink bottle if want to write with this," Black offered

"Were really writing letters to Santa?" Goku questioned once more

"Yes! If you want something and you're on the nice list, then you need to tell Santa so he brings it to you, baka!" Zamasu explained

"So here's your paper and pen," Black handed everyone

"Hey, Goku are you really going to write something?" Bulma whispered to Goku

"No, this is for babies, and they seem really serious on still believing in Santa," Goku whispered back

"You guys aren't writing the letter too?" 18 joined in

"Hell no, because Santa isn't real," Bulma responded

"What did you say Bulma?" Zamasu spoke

"Huh, oh shit he heard me," Bulma got scared

"Did you say Santa isn't real," Zamasu's figure became black with red eyes with the classic JoJo's menacing character floating

"N-no, I said Fanta orange isn't… uh real because…that's Sunkist," Bulma tried to save herself

"Then right your letter to Santa," Zamasu demanded, "18 why haven't you started, don't you want presents?" Zamasu's attitude change to a concerned one

"Yeah… just having a hard time thinking of a way to start," 18 replied

"Oh well that's easy, you start off with dear Santa, duh," Zamasu laughed

"Right," 18 said

"Alright, what do we do when were done?" Vega asked

"Here I'll stamp it," Black said as he got out his stamp kit

"Oh so you stamped all the invitations too," Vegeta concluded

"Yep," Black answered

"I'm done too," Chichi said

"Same, here Black," 17 said

"Alright just set it there and Zamasu will explain the next thing were gonna do," Black said

"Hey 18, Goku, and Bulma are you guys almost done?" Zamasu asked

"Almost," 18 replied having only dear Santa on her paper, along with the other non-Santa believers

"Well hurry up, next were going to play pin Santa's beard on his face," Zamasu smiled

"Psst, Chichi you don't actually believe in Santa too?" Goku whispered making sure neither Black nor Zamasu heard

"No, but I still did it, just make your Christmas list you'd give to your parents," Chichi replied

"Fine, but don't you think these activities so far are for babies?" Goku continued

"Meh," Chichi responded, "Just hurry and write your letter, it's not so bad,"

"18, Goku, and Bulma you should be done now, come on don't over work the elves now," Zamasu called, "here give me your letters now,"

"Here," Bulma threw her letter

"Finally, 18, Goku you too, hand it over," Zamasu ordered, both did and Zamasu explained the rules of Pin the beard on Santa's face

"So let's get started whose first?" Black asked

"I'll go," 17 volunteered

"Hey can I get some more eggnog?" Vega asked

"Me too," Goku said

"Fine, but not too much, because it's mine, and you're gonna be spinning," Black said

"Alright you ready 17?" Zamasu asked as he tightened the blindfold

"I don't trust you to spin me Zamasu," 17 said

"Sorry," Zamasu replied as he began to spin 17

"Alright, pin the beard!" Zamasu chanted

"Go 17!" 18 chanted

"That was unneeded," Zamasu responded

"The wobbling 17 began to search for the wall with his arms stretched out, however he wasn't facing the wall, he was actually facing the table so he kept feeling around for the wall," The narrator said

"Are you guys still there?" 17 asked as he continued to walk straight

"Yeah," the gang responded

"Your close 17," Black said trying to contain his laugh seeing 17 was going to run into the table

"Real- oh shit! Fuck I stubbed my toe, dammit, ah damn fuck that hurt," 17 cursed as his beard stuck to the ground

"Alright that was close 17, who's next?" Black laughed as 17 took the blind fold off and saw where he was

"Dammit," 17 sighed

"Go Goku," Chichi offered

"How 'bout you go?" Goku said

"Someone go," Zamasu said

"Then why don't you it's your game," Bulma said

"Yeah, you go Zamasu!" 18 stated

"Fine hand me the blind fold, but that means one of you three (18, Bulma, and Goku) have to go so decide now," Zamasu said, "or I'll decide,"

*Crazy spinning by Goku Black*

"Damn Black," Zamasu swirled around, "wow, you spinned me to fast,"

"Zamasu ended up sticking the beard on the T.V the opposite side of where the Santa face was, so next was one of the three," The narrator said

"Alright, so which one of you is next?" Zamasu asked

"18!" Goku and Bulma both shouted

"What, we agreed Bulma would go," 18 whined

"Come on 18 it's fun," 17 spoke

"C'mon 18," Zamasu said

"Fine," 18 gave in, "but I don't want to be spinned to fast, so 17 has to spin me," she added

"Alright," They agreed

"So 17 spinned 18 however even with the slow spin 18 was dizzy and somehow ended up placing her beard in the bathroom mirror, after everyone had their turn 17's beard was the closest even though it was on the floor. The next activity was decorating your own Christmas ornament," The narrator said

"So I have all the supplies there's, paint, googly eyes, etc.," Black displayed the items

"Geez, these activities are things I did at my 5th grade class Christmas party, except this time I'm allowed to draw my own thing and not have my picture on a peppermint with a paper clip attached," Goku whispered to Bulma

"I know, plus I don't know how to draw well, so mine would turn out ugly," Bulma complained

"Black can I get another bottle of eggnog?" Vegeta once again asked

"Vegeta," Black stated

"This would be my last… well no, please you know Sayians can't control themselves when it's December, all we drink is eggnog," Vegeta explained

"Really, it's a sayian thing?" Black questioned

"Yeah, that's why you love it too, answer me this did you on November 30 at the stroke of 12:00am December 1st wake up and went out to grab yourself some eggnog?" Vegeta asked

"Son of a nutcracker I did," Black realized

"Along with the others sayians, we wake up drag yourself to Wal-Mart or other 24 hr. drug store and we buy a ton of eggnog and if we see another sayian you bet your ass, a power battle starts," Vegeta explained as he continued to paint his ornament

"Wow," Black was shook, "by the way how are you painting that snowy scenery so beautifully on that ornament?"

"Huh, oh I don't know I'm just really good at art," Vega bragged, "The best to be exact,"

"Wow Vegeta yours is really good!" Chichi exclaimed

"I know," Vegeta replied

"After the decorating of ornaments, Vegeta's obviously being the best, it was time for a friendly competition with gingerbread houses," The narrator said

"Alright I'm a team captain and so is Zamasu so we'll pick teams and then we'll have Charles here decide who's is the best, understand?" Black explained

"Yeah," Everyone replied

"Alright I get first pick!" Black yelled

"No Black let me," Zamasu argued

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Black suggested

"Fine," Zamasu agreed

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" they yelled in unison

"Ha! Paper beats rock," Black stated being the victor

"Grrr," Zamasu growled but got over it because it's Christmas

"Vegeta," Black picked first

"Black! I thought we were best friends," Goku whined

"So, I'm trying to win and in order to do that I need Vegeta's artist touch," Black explained

"Man, I knew he was going to pick Vegeta first," Zamasu slammed his fist in his other hand, "Umm… I guess 18,"

"See he picks his best friend," Goku pointed to them

"But he wanted Vegeta too, but I choose Vegeta first so that's why he choose her," Black said, "um…17,"

"Black!" Goku screamed, "Some friend you are," he mumbled

"Stop whining," Chichi said

"Good I didn't want to be on Zamasu's team," 17 replied

"Goku," Zamasu said

"You lost your chance Black, now I'll make sure your team-," Goku began

"-Chichi," Black said ignoring Goku

"BLACK!" Goku screamed once more, "Alright don't know about you guys but I'm fired up and ready to crush Black's lame team,"

"Dang it, were stuck with Bulma," Zamasu said with disgust ignoring Goku

"Calm down there Natsu," 18 said to Goku

"So the battle for the best Gingerbread house design started and it was actually a close battle but Black's team won since Vegeta's artistic touch indeed was handy, there wa no place except the winner house would be left for Santa, while the other was allowed to be eaten," The narrator said, "The next thing on the brothers' list was the dinner,"

"Alright Guys take a seat at the table and dinner is going to be served," Zamasu instructed

"What are we having?" 18 questioned

"A simple dinner consisting of Ham, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, and corn, along with some rolls," Zamasu answered

"I only eat certain brands of foods," 18 said showing her picky side

"18, you love mac and cheese, just eat it," 17 said

"But I hate mashed potatoes!" 18 stated

"18, you're going to eat the food we serve, got it?" Zamasu voice became threatening

"Y-yes," 18 got scared

"Alright, let's have our seats," Zamasu said

"The gang sat four on each side, with no one sitting in the host chair" The narrator said "The servants brought out the food"

"This looks delicious!" The foodie character stated (Goku)

"I didn't want sweet tea" 18 complained

"18, come on just drink it you haven't had sweet tea since you were eight" 17 said

"Just drink the gosh dang sweet tea" Black said

"I would rather have water" 18 said

"18" 17 sighed

"These rolls seem stale" 18 said as she picked at the dinner roll

"THEIR NOT" Black said angrily

"They are too" 18 mumbled "AND ARE THESE MASHPOTAOES! I HATE MASHPOTATOES"

"18 stop complaining" 17 said

"STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING!" Black screamed

"Uh, uh Chichi stop trying to eat before we pray atheists!" Goku said as he slapped Chichi's hand

"I was just trying to get one small bite" Chichi explained "We are taking forever to get started, because of 18 complaining about every single thing!"

"Fatass" Vegeta stated

"Can ya'll refrain from talking ya'll eggnog breath isn't pleasing for everyone else" Chichi said as she held her nose

"Seeing your face isn't pleasing" Vegeta said

*INSERT TABLE SLAM SOUND*

"STRIKE THREE" Zamasu said as he moved his earing to his other ear

"OH MY GOSH THEY ARE FUSING!" Goku said a little too excited

"Merged Zamasu was born" The narrator stated

"Maid bring me rope" Merged Zamasu demanded

"The maid brought Merged Zamasu some rope" The narrator said "And he tied up 18 to her chair"

"Oh" Goku said

"Maid feed 18, she must finish everything" Merged Zamasu stated in a mean scary tone

"Can we please eat the food it's probably cold" Chichi said

"Oh, yeah let us say grace" Merged Zamasu said in a happy voice

"The gang gather hands and said grace, well after Goku was done squeezing Merged Zamasu's hand to taste some of his power" The narrator explained

"DIO-SAMA THIS MAC & CHESESE IS AMAZING!" Goku said as he gulped down the mac and cheese

"Yeah, the only thing good here is the mac and cheese," 18 mumbled followed by a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "Eh…" she swallowed the potatoes in disgust

"After everyone finished their meal, the final event was to watch The Peanuts Christmas episode everyone went to the cinema room and found a comfy spot except for 18 who was still eating her food" The narrator said

"Oh almost forgot CANDY CANES!" Merged Zamasu said as he handed everyone a candy cane "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

"I didn't get a candy cane" 18 shouted from the table

"Finish your food" Merged Zamasu said in a demanding tone

"Sigh" 18 went

"You only eaten the mac and cheese and half of the mash potatoes you still have corn, ham , and the roll" The maid said

"WHAT I THOUGHT EATEN MOST OF EVRYTHING!" 18 said

"Wait the roll is stale you don't have to eat that" Merged Zamasu said

"Thank God" 18 said in relief

"It was going to be a long night for 18 she most likely isn't going to be watching any movies and she is probably eating cold food-

"WAIT IS THAT KRILLIN'S VOICE!" 18 exclaimed

"Yeah" Krillin said "Like I was saying Christmas isn't about having the best party or perfect dinner in fact you probably don't have to care for your family-"

"Wait you do you have to be with your love ones and together celebrate the birth of baby Jesus!" 18 explained

"18 stop talking to your boo!" Merged Zamasu said

"I'M NOT!" 18 said

"WE ARE WATCHING A MOVIE BE QUIET!" Big pumpkin shouted (Goku)

"Oh yeah the candy canes are helping ya'll breath" Chichi said in relief

"Oh bitch" Goku said

"Anyways what 18 said it's not about the presents but about ya'll 'savior being born'" Krillin the atheist said "Take it away Tiny Tim"

"God bless us every one!" Tiny Tim said

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Ally and Holly said as they waved


End file.
